


Bandages

by alphonseelric22



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphonseelric22/pseuds/alphonseelric22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al hated how large his hands were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages

Alphonse always hated having such large hands. The only thing they ever seemed good for was holding Ed at bay when his temper flared or for combat. Other than that they were huge burdens that made him clumsy. Al had always hated not being able to properly hold a phone receiver or hold a small animal for fear of crushing it (though that never seemed to stop him. He was just extra careful those times). He especially hated handling bandages. As if the damn things weren't tricky enough when one had normal human hands, they always caught on the metal in his hands and tore or tug when he was wrapping up Ed's wounds.

So Al again continued his war with bandages. They'd all managed to make it to the safe house relatively unscathed save for Lan Fan. The Colonel was still badly injured from what had happened with Lust and Ed wasn't exactly faring the best himself. Ling had taken some blows but seemed mostly unhurt. Still, Ling had a few wounds that needed tending to and Dr. Knox was currently tending to Lan Fan so the job was left to him.

He fought with the roll, hoping none of it would catch on his hand and hurt Ling. First it tangled in his fingers, some caught in the metal before he'd even begun to wrap Ling's wounds. Eventually he ripped it and started fresh, this time actually getting the bandage onto Ling. He began slowly wrapping his wounds, a few accidental tugs here and there eliciting a small his from the Xingian Prince. Al was finally to the last one on Ling's arm, covering it with a mess of bandages that still sufficed despite the tangling.

Al sighed as Ling moved to tighten some of the loser sections then looked down to Alphonse. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Ling asked, eyes curious.

"The bandages were messy. I haven't really found a good way to wrap a bandage with these giant hands. They sort of keep me from most normal stuff," he explained with a light chuckle.

"No you did fine even if your hand did pull them some times."

"I'm sorry about that. It seems this body wasn't made for helping people," Al said, staring down at his black and metal hands, clenching and unclenching them.

One hand moved from his line of vision and he looked up to see Ling holding it in his own. "Don't worry at all. I think you have very gentle hands," he whispered before placing little kisses to the large fingers.

Oh how Al wished this body could feel. He never known this sort of kindness and he knew it was some sort of karma that he'd only experienced it now that he was in a body that couldn't feel a damn thing.

Ling smiled, placing the hand to his cheek. "Even if you can't feel my warmth, I can feel yours."

"But this body-"

"I'm not talking about the armor Alphonse. I'm talking about you," he said, placing one last kiss on the inside of Al's palm.

Of course it was then that Ed chose to come check up on his brother and saw Ling with his lips all over his little brother's arm. Cold metal body or not Ed wasn't letting Ling defile Al that way.

"GET YOUR NASTY MOOCHING LIPS OFF OF MY BROTHER!"

"Well, gotta go! Bye bye!" Ling said with one final kiss to Al's thumb before jumping through the window, Ed close behind him.

Al sighed. "Next time I lock the door."


End file.
